For Hat and Country
For Hat and Country is the nineteenth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the forty fifth episode overall. Synopsis In order to prove he is country enough to have the right to own a cowboy hat, Corey starts his own country called "Grojland." However Mayor Mellow declares war on them, and barricades them in a steel barrier, and isolating them from the rest of Peaceville. Plot The episode begins with Kon, Corey, and Laney playing a game of card, with each of them glaring intensely at each other. Laney makes the first move and plays three 6's. Corey then lays down four 6's, to which a shocked Laney proclaims is impossible. However Kon then puts down twenty three 6's. Corey declares Kon is cheating. Corey and Kon glare at each other, with Kon angrily asking what Corey had just said. When Corey repeats the accusation, Kon suddenly becomes cheery and admits his guilt, adding he was cheating really hard and still had at least ten 6's up his sleeve. Kin then comes in, and brings Grojband's attention to his computer showing "the greatest hat the Universe has ever seen". It turns out to be a hat signed by Earl Rural, a renowned country singer. Corey suddenly becomes determined to obtain the hat, confident it would give Grojband's music something it has never had before, and declares Grojband is going country. Laney immediately interjects that country music is all about "pain, and loss, and real stuff" and how it could not be faked. However she gets cut off by Kin and Kon running by, riding fake horses and twirling lassos while chanting "hats". Trina and Mina look down to see what the commotion is about, where Mina joins in the boys' chants before Trina stops her. Trina declares there is no way she is letting Corey get the new hat. When Mina points out Corey already wear a hat everyday, she states she hated Corey's current hat and couldn't learn to hate a whole new hat. Grojband then go to the Hat Barn, where Laney, Kin, and Kon try on many of the hats. However Corey eyes Earl Rural's hat in a display case, and tells Hat Barney he would take it. However Barney informs Corey he can only sell the hat to someone "country", which were instructions from Earl Rural himself. Corey tries to prove he's country by chewing a piece of hay, but Trina, crouching above the display case, sabotages his chances by dropping a latte in Corey's hand. Upon seeing the latte Barney declares Corey isn't country. Corey then asks how he could become country, to which Barney replies "country is either in you or it ain't, and in you it ain't". Though Corey isn't disheartened by this. He decides to continue trying to prove he's country, by forming his own country. He unveils Grojband's flag, which Kin and Kon are amazed by. As usual Laney remains skeptical of this plan. However this time, Corey cuts her off and states they don't know yet if the plan will turn out bad, followed by a bop on her nose which makes love hearts float out. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Trina Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Mayor Mellow *Hat Barney Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory (Mentioned) *Earl Rural (Mentioned) Trivia *In this episode, Barney was constantly wearing different hats in every frame. He wore a turban, a fireman hat, a cowboy hat, and a feathered cap. *When Corey was singing, he said "My Gal." When this happened, a silhouette of Laney's head appeared. This implies that Corey might be in love with Laney. Episode Connections *Trina once again says "#sabotage", which she first did in Math of Kon. *This is the second time Mayor Mellow has kept people locked in The Riffin House, which previously occurred in Pox N Roll. **Both times someone digs a tunnel to escape, which Mayor Mellow ends up sealing. *This is also the second time Mayor Mellow is seen wearing his military attire, which coincidentally he also wore in Pox N Roll. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on "For God and Country", or "For Queen and Country". *During I Must Be Losing My Mind, Corey's line "I even dropped a bunch of crumbs and got lost in the woods", is a reference to the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel. *Corey quoted Ronald Reagan when he said "Tear down this wall". Which is what Reagan said when he told Gorbachev to tear down the Berlin Wall. Errors *At the start Hat Barney was shorter than Corey, but at the end he was taller. Gallery Haybale blowing.png Kon with his cards.png Corey with his cards.png Laney with her cards.png Laney plays her hand.png Three 6's.png Four 6's.png You can't have four!?.png Twenty three 6's.png You're cheating.png Corey vs. Kon, place your bets.png I said you're cheating.png Oh. Yah, for sure.png Kon totally isn't cheating.png Has Kin been searching up hats this whole time?.png Fancy hat graphic.png Stop blocking the graphic Kin.png Kin explains Earl Rural's hat.png Obviously Corey wants the hat.png Grojband is going country ... here we go.png You tell him Laney! He won't listen, but I love listening to your voice.png Pain, and loss, and real stuff.png You can't fake country, but that won't stop Corey from trying.png The boys run past yelling "hats".png Mina wants a hat too. Also why is there an American flag on the balcony?.png Shut up Mina.png But doesn't Corey already wear a hat, like everyday.png I'm not letting Corey get a hat.png I can't waste time learning to hate a whole new hat.png Don't want to hate a whole new hat.png Hat Barneys.png Kin, Kon, and Laney trying on hats.jpg Umm Kin, he's a guy, and YOUR BROTHER!!!.png Corey sees the hat.png I already feel myself getting more crizzled.png I'll take it hat Barney.png Corey introduces the country's flag.jpg This message was paid for and brought to you by Grojland.jpg Corey and Laney in For Hat and County.png Corey obliviously signs the contract.jpg Laney applauds.png Existing head transition.jpg Please return Trina.png You won't miss Nick Mallory.png For Hat and Country.jpg My Gal.jpg Corey straightjacket.png Mayor Mellow, tear down this wall!.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina